Tension y Realidad
by Me.Comere.Tu.Piel
Summary: Existen mentiras que, hasta cierto punto, es lindo contarnos a nosotros mismos. Falacias que por tácito acuerdo todos deciden creer, una triste obra que puede durar lo que una vida. El acto de Romano se está desmoronando.
1. Capítulo 1

d

Capítulo I

La primera vez que Romano sintió que, a los ojos de los demás, era una molestia, fue cuando era muy pequeño.

En la gran casa de Antonio Carriedo, en el espacioso salon e iluminados por el sol del mediodía, el infame trio de amigos compartía algunos (bastantes) tragos.

Las voces eran profundas y rasposas. Habían regresado de una noche de fiesta, que luego de haber pasado por cada bar conocido había culminado en casa de Antonio. Ruido de vasos entrechocándose.

Francis y Gilbert pararon de beber cuando la visión se les tornó borrosa (habia que conducir a casa luego), pero el español continuó hasta estar totalmente ebrio.

El pequeño Romano iba a cruzar el umbral de la cocina al salon cuando oyó su voz. Se detuvo.

Y entonces. Comenzó.

- Dios, Dios santo... estoy tan cansado. -dijo con voz temblorosa, y con repentina furia añadió- Estoy... tan harto ¡Harto! ¡De todo...! Del mocoso, de... ¿Cómo se llamaba el mocoso?

Ambos hombres, que desde su lugar no podían ver a Romano conteniendo el aliento, soltaron unas risitas.

-¿Romano? -el francés contestó, sonriendo.

- ¡Ése, sí, ése! Jesús, he conocido... he conocido chicos desa...desagradables pero...

Romano lo oía todo, sintiendo el dolor amargo de la traición en su pecho.

Gilbert y Francis rieron ya con más fuerza, entretenidos con el repentino arranque de honestidad de su amigo. Deseaban que Antonio siguiese con sus confesiones de ebrio.

- ¿Qué, a qué te refieres? ¿Es un niño difícil?

- Mierda, Francis -replicó Antonio, sin darse cuenta de que era esta vez Gilbert quien le hablaba- difícil no... Es insoportable, Francis, es jodidamente molesto...

Más risas. Chillonas, risas de borracho. Antonio con ellos esta vez.

- Yo no sé, no... no sé como mierda se supone que... ojalá alguien se lo lleve y me deje en paz. Nadie... nadie, nunca... no sé, lo lamento sinceramente por el que se enganche con él...

Todos se rieron. Y Romano sintió que todos los que conocía estaban allí, que todos se reían con el trio.

Nadie defendió su dignidad ni dijo _basta_. No hubo nada que evitara su llanto mudo e inaudible; solo hubo risas.

Risas, risas pisoteándo a Romano Vargas.

El dolor. Pisoteándo a Romano Vargas.

Los vasos volvieron a chocarse.

Cuando pudo mover los pies, se alejó sin ser visto a la seguridad de su cuarto. Aún con la puerta cerrada se oían las carcajadas.

Lloraba. Su bello rostro se contaía en sufrimiento inborrable. En cuestión de segundos, todo lo que creia cierto resbaló bajo sus pies. Todo se desintegró. En su lugar estaba la obscura, la gélida certeza de que todos lo odiaban.

Incluyendo a Antonio.

El afecto es algo muy sencillo para los demás, pero no para Romano Vargas. Y sería muy ingenuo de su parte seguir creyendo que el español le quería, que era solo el alcohol que lo había puesto así.

_"Lo lamento sinceramente por quien se enganche con él", _había dicho. _"es insoportable, es jodidamente molesto" _Dios, qué dolor al recordarlo_._

¿Por qué no le gustaba a la gente? ¿Por qué tuvo que nacer siendo él?

Antonio.

_Antonio._

_Me has destrozado el alma. Me la has destrozado siendo tú a quien más necesito en la Tierra._

Evidentemente, no podía confiar en nadie.

En ese día, en ese instante, Romano Vargas decidió que sencillamente no le interesaba. Se convenció de que nadie lo querría jamás. Y que seguiría con su vida, siendo odiado. Que no le importaría ya lo que le dijesen y que nunca intentaría complacer a nadie.

Paró de llorar

y se prometió que nunca más pensaría en ese día, que nunca más lloraría por lo que Antonio había dicho.

Y pasarían años antes de que ambas promesas se rompieran.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo II

Durante la cena, nunca hablan.

Solo hay cubiertos contra platos, hielo en los vasos y el aroma de la salsa en el aire. Nunca palabras.

Por un momento, Antonio deja su máscara y Romano la suya. Ésa que han mantenido ahora desde hace cientos de años.

Pero esta noche todo es distinto, claro.

Para disgusto de Romano Vargas, esta noche el bastardo nazi de las patatas y su hermano se les han unido.

En cuanto cruzan el umbral, Feliciano corre a abrazarse a Antonio. Romano observa.

Intercambian saludos; el español elogia dos veces su atuendo, dos su aspecto. Luego de quitarse los abrigos se sientan en el salon, donde hablan acerca de la casa y Antonio elogia tres veces la de Feliciano. Comienza una larga y tediosa discución sobre la pintura renacentista (una tortura para Romano) y Antonio no desperdicia ocasión de elogiar el talento artístico de su hermano.

Romano no es ya un niño pequeño. Sabe que no debe compararse con su gemelo porque nunca ganará, pero no puede controlarse. Siempre cuenta los elogios hacia Feliciano y luego los dirigidos hacia él, en una especie de competencia privada.

La pasta está deliciosa, le asegura Antonio.

_Uno_.

La risa efusiva de Feliciano Vargas hace temblar los cristales del comedor. El macho patatas observa su alrededor en silencio impenetrable, como un agujero negro que succiona todo y no arroja nada. Antonio oye atentamente a Feliciano. Romano, observando su plato medio lleno, siente el familiar aguijonazo del rechazo.

_En el fondo_, se dice a sí mismo, _nada de esto importa_.

Nadie esperaba nada interesante de esa noche. Ni siquiera Feliciano.

Y, efectivamente, todo marcha como se esperaba hasta que

sucede.

Tal vez fueron aquellas palabras. Tal vez fue la forma en que las dijo, o en la que él las oyó.

Tal vez no fue nada; podría haber sido el odio a sí mismo acumulado, la desdicha transformada en rabia, y un negro anhelo de lastimar que no sabía que tenía. Lastimar a cualquiera, al mundo que lo rechazó.

Decir lo contrario a lo que pensaba, para probarse que lo que sentía por Antonio desde hace más de cien añosera nada.

Sea como fuese, Feliciano le dijo:

- _Fratello_ ¿por qué no hablas? No haz hecho más que mirar abajo toda la noche ¿Es que ha sucedido algo?

_No, Feliciano todo está jodidamente perfecto. Creo que todavía no me siento suficiente una basura, asi que ¿por qué no empiezas a señalar todo lo que hago mal? Sería genial._

- No. Es sólo que no tengo nada que contar.

- Ah, mi Lovinito -dijo Antonio- está de mal humor ¿verdad?

-¡Bastardo, ustedes me ponen de mal humor!

-Ve, _Fratello_ ¿por qué estás ofuscado siempre? ¡Deberias divertirte, ve, la vida es bella!

Y antes de que el joven pudiese elaborar una agresiva respuesta, sus labios lo traicionaron. Pasó de pronto.

Una frase inconciente que pondría fin a la mentira sostenida por años.

Un pensamiento que comenzó a azuzarlo en ese instante deshizo la coraza que lo protegía.

_La vida es bella para ti, porque todos te aman. Porque obviamente Antonio te ama._

_- _Para ti seguramente lo es.

Por un instante, nada.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso...? -preguntó por fin Antonio, con una mirada preocupada.

Romano, sorprendido de sí mismo, deseaba pasar el tema rápido y sin dolor. Intentó que su voz sonase segura, pero un nudo se creó de pronto en su garganta. Sus palabras salieron ahogadas, cobrando un tono lastimero.

- ...nada. Pa-pásame el v-vino, bastardo- consternado al oírse tartamudear, Romano no esperó la respuesta de Antonio y sencillamente alargó el brazo para tomar la botella.

_¿Por qué te interesa? Me has odiado desde siempre. Tú me odias pero aún así eres amable, y por eso... por tu culpa... no puedo evitar sentir... _

Intentando sacudirse esos pensamientos de encima, bruscamente sirvió el vino en su copa. Dos gotas cayeron al mantel, como rubíes en la nieve.

Sintió las miradas de los demás sobre él, registrando cada movimiento delator de vulnerabilidad. Miró fijamente las gotas tiñiendo el mantel. Sintió sus mejillas arder.

- Romano... ¿está todo bien?

_No._

_No, Antonio. Nada está bien. Nada funciona, nunca ha funcionado._

Al ver que el italiano no respondía, Antonio dijo:

- ¿Romano...?

Romano podía sentir a los tres mirándose preocupados sobre su cabeza gacha. A Feliciano y Antonio.

- Tal vez, si quieres, Feli y yo podríamos...

_¿¡ !?_

Romano Vargas tomó la botella y la estrelló contra la pared.


	3. Capitulo 3

**PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO.**

**Mi Internet murió, y ahora debería estar estudiando economía...**

**Iba a hacer RomanoxSpain pero ahora no. Mi único (y eternamente agradecido) review no lo quiere así. De modo es Prumano :) perdón por el cambio, debería haberlo resuelto antes. **

**Por cierto, la "s" de mi teclado anda raro, así que si hubo o hay errores con eso ya saben. Es el teclado ****... ¿o no?****. Aunque creo que no hay ninguno (ODIO los errores ortográficos).**

**Gracias por los reviews. Desearía que hubiera más, sin embargo. **

**Bueno, así es la vida. Llegarán cuando me los gane :)**

Capítulo III

Contra el impecable tapiz que adorna la pared sobre las cabezas de Ludwig y Antonio, una botella colisiona. Se hace añicos inminentemente, los pedazos lanzándose peligrosamente a través del aire y sobre la mesa.

A Feliciano y, curiosamente, a Ludwig, se les escapa un pequeño grito. Antonio consigue retenerlo en su garganta; el _shock _lo paraliza.

Romano Vargas siente el cuerpo más liviano, como si un cosquilleo lo levantara del suelo. De pronto está de pie.

_ Oh. _

Ya no importa. Nada importa; la presa que contenía su alma se desborda. El río estalla en alaridos incontrolables.

- No lo soporto más, no puedo, no...

Era insoportable. El rechazo, la voz de Antonio repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. La ira y el miedo y la pena que sentía cada vez que recordaba que su amor no lo correspondía. Que nunca lo haría. Y lo peor era que él lo seguía queriendo.

Era humillante. El amor era lo peor que había sentido nunca.

De pronto grita y grita. En su mente no hay nada, solo blanco pánico y la Furia ardiendo en su pecho. Los puños cerrados por el esfuerzo.

Sin pensar.

Sin respirar.

Sin moverse.

Sus sentidos se desplomaron. Buscando el aire en sus pulmones, la cabeza a punto de estallar como la botella. Su respiración era irregular y creyó que estaba hiperventilando. Pero no. Se estaba viniendo abajo. Era tan avasallante que ni siquiera podía maldecir.

Antes de que su estado se tornara peor, salió del comedor, subiendo a la carrera las escaleras hacia la seguridad de su cuarto. El portazo hizo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas.

Nadie lo sigue.

La garganta le ardía terriblemente. Uno tras otro, los espasmos sacudían su cuerpo; su pecho se hinchaba en un sollozo incontenible pero mudo.

Una vez más, Romano Vargas sintió que no era suficiente. Que estaba en el rincón más obscuro del planeta. Solo, con la tristeza inacabable que le ahogaba el pecho en un mar solitario.

Alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación. Antonio, seguramente. Finalmente.

Ludwig y su hermano debían de haberse ido. Bien. Pero aún así no abriría la puerta.

Antonio lo llamaba, suavemente. Dijo que tenían que hablar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el italiano no respondería, suspiró pesadamente y se alejó. Se _alejó_.

Romano supo que no le había dejado opción; al no contestar, Antonio no podía hacer más que irse y esperar. No se iba a quedar frente a su puerta siempre, esperándolo, ¿no? Romano ya sabía que no. Sabía que a él Antonio no esperaría, y se había hecho a la idea hace mucho.

Entonces, ¿por qué aún así se sentía tan traicionado al oírlo alejarse?

Y entonces pensó que, tal vez, era hora de aceptar que no existía nadie capaz de esperar ante su puerta.

Por las calles, la brisa nocturna es fresca. Sobre su cabeza cuelgan los cables telefónicos y la Luna se asoma entre densas nubes. Las farolas le dan una luminosidad fosforecente a sus manos.

Pierde el enfoque de su visión; un efecto incuestionable del alcohol, su aliado incondicional.

Romano prentende tomar otro sorbo de la botella pero ya está vacía. La arroja en el suelo y el cristal se hace añicos; _es la segunda botella que destrozo hoy_, piensa mientras vuelve a sollozar.

Eperar a Antonio había sido un error, como evidentemente fue escabullirse por la ventana y embriagarse en un sitio desconocido. Pero no se lo pensó dos veces.

Y lo peor era que ni borracho podía dejar de llorar por el español. Supuso que era el dolor de desprenderse, de convencer a su corazón que había que desenamorarse.

Siente un sabor agrio en el fondo de la garganta, señal conocida de que vá a desmayarse al fin. Gracias a Dios.

Con este pensamiento en su mente, Romano Vargas se cae al suelo en medio de la calle vacía, y sus ojos se cierran. Solo lo resguardaba la pálida mirada de la Luna, y unos orbes escarlata que, consternados, se acercaban a él.

Amanece, pero Romano no lo sabe. Porque está dormido cómodamente, junto al fuego, en casa de Gilbert Beilschmidt.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo IV

_(Narrador Gilbert)_

Era una desapacible noche para mí. En cierta medida, casi todas lo eran. La medianoche de Gilbert Beilschmidt siempre es un bar y una botella. Un mareo, la risa y el intenso olor del cigarrillo.

Ciertamente, no es nunca una medianoche que se pase junto al fuego, con alguien vestido en su cama. No es una velada cuidándo a un italiano inconciente.

Pero, allí estaba yo, sentado junto a mi lecho ahora ocupado por Romano Vargas.

Eran las 3:54 de la madrugada. La hora más solitaria.

Intenté decirme que no sabía por qué lo había ayudado; que fue por simple amabilidad la que me empujó a levantarlo de la calle, a tenerlo cerca, entre mis brazos, en mi casa... Pero en mi fuero interno creo que siempre supe.

Que nunca lo superaría. Porque al amor puedes ignorarlo, pero jamás superarlo.

Quice superarlo hasta que un día lo vi a él, mirando a Antonio. Entonces supe que Romano jamás sería mio porque, como yo, sufría de un terrible mal incurable. El amor no correspondido.

Francis, sin conocer mis sentimientos, murmuró a mi oído, mirándolos: _Es adorable. Romano solo tiene ojos para él._

Sólo tiene ojos para Antonio.

Y supe que nunca me elegiría por encima de él, así como yo no elegiría a nadie por encima de Romano Vargas. Cien años viví sin superar mi amor. A esa altura comienzas a entender que nunca lo harás.

Decidí ignorarlo, entonces. Todo estaba dentro de mí, pero yo solamente miraba hacia otra parte. Y creí que funcionaría; creí que por fin podría alejar a Romano Vargas de mi mente. Siempre creí que podría.

Hasta que lo ví desmayado de borracho en el suelo, bajo la lumbre nocturna. Y, en un pestañeo, ya no pude ignorar mi amor.

Romano Vargas suspiró en sueños y yo le acaricié el pelo con la delicadeza del cristal.

_(Narrador tercera persona)_

El cerebro palpitaba con fuerza en su cráneo. Ése fue el pensamiento primero que el italiano tuvo al, sin abrir lo ojos, recobrar la conciencia. Después, el dolor punzante de la resaca. Tercero: al abrir los ojos, inmediatamente pensó en Antonio; ¿dónde estaba el español...?

Su cuarto pensamiento fue relacionado con su propio paradero.

Las últimas luces rojas del crepúsculo se colaban al cuarto por las cortinas cuidadosamente cerradas. En ese mar de alucinantes tonos cálidos, resaltaba la pálida figura de Gilbert Beilschmidt, mirándolo desde un pequeño sillón.

_Oh_. Gilbert se obligó a romper el silencio.

- Hola. -no sabía que más decir.

- Sí, hola ¿Por qué me trajiste? Me desmayé, supongo. -espetó Romano exasperado. _Carajo_, pensó, acababa de despertar y ya estaba siendo descortez.

Feliciano jamás haría eso.

Sin embargo, Gilbert respondió sin dar señales de molestarse, de un modo que Romano no pudo seguir sintiéndose culpable.

-Estabas en medio de la calle, y bueno... no supe qué más hacer. No quería llamar a Antonio porque tal v-

-Y más te vale no decirle nada -interrumpió con rudeza, y se odió por ello.

_MierdaMierdaMierdaMierda ¿Es que no puedo ser amable un instante?¿No existe para mi una manera agradable de contestar, sin amenazar a alguien? MalditoTeOdioOdioOdio, con razón a Feliciano le vá mucho mejor. Seguro que Gilbert ya se arrepiente de haberte ayudado, como el 99% de la gente se arrepiente de haberte conocido._

Gilbert lo salvó de sus cavilaciones. Y, para su sorpresa, el prusiano le habló con cortesía y genuina amabilidad, como si no hubiese oído su grosera interrupción. O si la oyó, pero supo que no iba en serio.

- Descuida, de mí no se enterará. Supongo que tendrás algo de hambre. Si quieres, podemos bajar a desayunar. -sonrió cálidamente. Ni un rastro de incomodidad en ella.

_Qué extraño._

Por un instante, un instante de frágil optimismo, Romano creyó que le agradaba a Gilbert. Y el prusiano creyó ver una luz en sus ojos, que le hizo pensar que, tal vez, tenía oportunidad de ser feliz...

Pero entonces el recuerdo de aquella mañana, hace tantos años, llegó a Romano, y la confianza se destruyó bajo su peso.

_¿Qué, a qué te refieres?_ había dicho_ ¿Es un chico difícil?_ Y se rieron, y brindaron, y se la pasaron muy bien mientras él lloraba en silencio en su habitación.

La Furia había regresado, empujado lejos a todos los que se acercaban a él.

- ¡Por supuesto que _no_! Bastardo, preferiría tragarme el brazo antes que pasar otro segundo ésta pocilga contigo. ¡¿Y por qué carajo estoy en tu cama?! Pervertido de mierda, muévete para que me valla.

Romano Vargas no se atrevió a mirar el rosstro del hombre que lo ayudó y lo llevó hasta su casa cuando se levantó y se fue. Cerró la puerta de entrada con un golpe. Se odió aún más, porque se sintió un desagradecido. Y se odió por sentirse mal, porque Gilbert seguramente no lo hizo cuando se rió de él, hacía tanto tiempo.

Aún así, no dejaba de pensar que Gilbert lo había hecho sentir... bien. Con esa calidez emocional que solo

El fuego se había reducido a cenizas. No era lo único que se había desintegrado.


	5. Capitulo 5

_**(Narra Romano)**_

-Tenemos que hablar. – dijo Antonio.

En los últimos días, nada era normal. Ataques de pánico, lágrimas y Gilbert Beilschmidt no eran para nada habituales en mi vida.

Para empezar, no dejaba de pesar en el estúpido de Gilbert; como esa extraña sensación se apoderó de mi cerebro, como mis ojos no se despegaron de su figura. Una parte de mí quería revivir la experiencia junto a él, pero la otra no toleraba verme en ese estado de vulnerabilidad.

Pensando en el prusiano, nunca vi venir lo que entonces me esperaba. Creí que recibiría una larga reprimenda por mi comportamiento arriesgado, pero no pude estar más equivocado. En el tono de Antonio, mi antiguo y secreto amor, no oí nada. Sólo problemas que sobre mí se abalanzaban.

_Qué miserable he de ser, si el único amor que mi corazón me permite desear es el inalcanzable._

_-_Tengo algo que pedirte. Es muy importante para _ambos, _así que prométeme que no saldrás corriendo esta vez.

_Ambos. Nosotros. Antonio y Romano. Así tiene que ser ¿es que no lo puedes entender? Todo lo que siempre quise fuiste tú… _

- Romano, creo que necesitas ayuda.

_ …pero desear ya no basta._

-Pensé sobre el… incidente… de ayer. Creo que necesitas ayuda profesional.

Silencio. Oh, silencio. Me escabullo entre las sombras espinosas de mi mente; las palabras que rondan en mi cabeza me apuñalan sin parar. Antonio no se da cuenta. Porque Antonio jamás se da cuenta, porque es un _maldito…!_

De pronto, el pensamiento constante que acosó mi mente por centurias desaparece; como si se hubiese hecho humo y volado a un cielo ahora esclarecido. Todo el peso del amor no correspondido se va volando. Toda la desazón respecto a Antonio se evapora y entonces me doy cuenta.

De que me estoy desenamorando.

Toda la tristeza respecto a Feliciano se queda ahí, ardiendo dentro de mí, pero no se relaciona en absoluto con los celos románticos. Rápido y sin dolor, ese amor insoportable se despega de mí.

La posibilidad de un tratamiento psicológico no me interesaba; mientras Antonio habla, me retiro a mi habitación. No me siento culpable. Porque yo lo amé por todo el tiempo que pude.

No sabía por qué no podía sacar el aroma de Gilbert Beischmidt de mis sentidos. O tal vez sí.

_**(Narrador en tercera persona)**_

Uno no puede quedarse en su habitación por el resto de la vida, más aún si esa vida es eterna. Romano Vargas salió a la cocina dos días después, cuando el hambre sobrepasó a su orgullo.

Mientras cenan, nunca hablan.

Esa misma noche, muy de noche, Romano se encontró marcando el número de Gilbert. El hombre atendió con brusquedad, pero Romano podría haber jurado que su voz se dulcificó al saber que era él quien llamaba. _Es sólo la interferencia_, se dijo.

-Sólo quería agradecerte por lo de la otra noche. –explicó. Era la primera vez en años que agradecía por algo; no le mencionó a Gilbert el hecho de que fuesen las dos de la madrugada, ni que acababa de soñar con él.

Cada día desde su encuentro, había soñado con él. No obstante, era éste el primer sueño sobre Gilbert que lo obligó a cambiar las sábanas y que lo hacía ruborizarse.

-No te preocupes, cualquiera tan genial como yo hubiese hecho lo mismo…

No había mucho más que decir, pero ninguno se atrevía a despedirse.

-Umm… estaba pensando si querías venir a… pasar el día aquí… o tal vez salir a alguna parte. Me aburro bastante por las tardes, sabes.

Romano quería decir que sí, pero algo en su interior lo anclaba a la desconfianza. Una voz le decía que algo malo pasaría. _Me importa una mierda_, le dijo a la voz.

-Creo que sería… genial. –contestó al fin.

-¿E-en serio? ¡Fantástico! –Gilbert no podía contener su felicidad- Bueno, umm, ¿qué te parece mañana a las cinco?

-Perfecto.

Y siguieron hablando de cosas simples y cotidianas; política, cine, música. En ninguna ocasión Gilbert mencionó a Feliciano. En ninguna ocasión Romano sintió una verdadera necesidad de enfadarse.

A la hora de decir adiós, sintieron que todo sencillamente estaba en su lugar. Ninguno durmió esa noche; no podían dejar de imaginar que tal vez, finalmente, había llegado su turno de ser felices.

Desde su habitación, Antonio Carriedo lloraba silenciosa pero amargamente sobre su almohada; habían pasado siglos desde que había derramado lágrimas por amor.


	6. Capítulo 6

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Las fuertes y masculinas piernas de Antonio Carriedo parecían moverse cada vez más despacio a medida que se desvanecía su energía. Los pulmones le ardían terriblemente; las lágrimas le nublaban la visión y el alcohol deformaba su juicio. Cerveza, acompañando siempre a aquellos que viven sin amor._

_Fue ese al día, hace miles de años, en el que se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de Romano._

_Romano, de dieciséis años. Romano, un menor. El camino a la tragedia._

_Antonio no era, ni mucho menos, un pedófilo; los despreciaba con vehemencia, y no deseaba al joven de una manera inapropiada. En su atracción no había ni pizca de pretenciones sexuales; amaba profundamente la naturaleza e identidad del italiano. Nada más._

_Aún así, las palabras horribles rondaban su mente como cuervos. Él había criado a Romano. Sin mencionar el hecho de que él era mayor y que el otro seguramente no lo correspondía._

_Solo, en ese bosque en Salamanca, rodeado por el deslumbrante tapiz otoñal de hojas caídas, Antonio optó por ignorar su amor hacia Romano. Por intentar, en vano, de desestimarlo._

_No podía saber que, en ese preciso instante, Romano Vargas imaginaba una vida a su lado._

_Y por eso, esa noche se embriagó con Gilbert y Francis. A la mañana siguiente, fueron a su casa donde compartieron unos (bastantes) tragos. _

_Esa mañana, los tres amigos hicieron llorar a Romano, aún cuando dos de ellos lo amaban con locura._

Si la llamada telefónica con Gilbert había hecho ruborizar a Romano, ni hablar de su encuentro la tarde siguiente. Cada palabra del otro lo alejaba más de sí mismo, cada roce "accidental" lo acercaba más a una verdad irrefutable.

Al principio, era difícil. El prusiano intentaba atravesar las paredes espinosas que rodeaban a Romano; la mente de éste estaba adoctrinada para que ya nada entrase ni saliese de su corazón.

Aún asi, Romano no podía evitar... entregarse. Era como si se hubiese librado de una larguísima pena, de unas ajustadas cadenas.

Sentados en la sala de estar, ambos compartían algo de café. Pese al intenso aroma de la bebida, al italiano lo enloquecía la dulce fragancia del Gilbert. Hablaban sobre sus comidas preferidas, cuando él dijo:

- Bueno, admito que los platillos nórdicos no se comparan con la comida italiana, aún si es cocinada por West.

Romano se detuvo un momento; había olvidado que Gilbert era el hermano de ese bastardo. Se asustó, porque eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Qué extraño. Y entonces se percató de que, en realidad, nada que Gilbert hubiese hecho lo afectaba...

Al ver que el otro no contestaba, el otro continuó hablando.

-Sabes, hay un buen restaurante mediterráneo cerca de aquí, y ya casi son las ocho...

Nada. Ni siquiera cuando...

_ ¿Qué, a qué te refieres?¿Es un chico difícil? Es insoportable, Francis, es jodidamente molesto._

_Molesto. No como Feliciano._

Qué pequeño es el paso de la felicidad a la tragedia, de la confianza a la sospecha. La contrariedad que Romano sentía ya había teñido su piel de un color ceniciento. Gilbert interrumpió su diálogo y le preguntó algo.

_Eso ya no importa. Ya lo has arruinado todo. _Romano no podía quedarse ahí ni un minuto más.

Con brusquedad, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, pero era difícil. La sala se ensombrecía ante sus ojos, como si lo estuviee viendo todo desde un pozo, y solo oía el enloquecido martilleo de su corazón...

Cuando Gilbert lo jaló del brazo y obligó a enfrentarlo, el insulto que quería decirle no podía salir de su boca.

- ¡Romano! ¿A dónde vas? Espera... ¿te encuentras bien?

Pero las palabras terribles ya comenzaban a hablar en la mente del joven. _Eres una molestia, evidentemente. Todo esto debe ser una broma, _le dijo la voz, _afuera deben de estar Francis y Antonio, riéndose como aquella vez, filmándolo todo... Y entonces todo volverá a ser como antes. _Romano sabía que alejarse de Gilbert Beischmidt era lo que su mente le gritaba; pero cada fibra restante de su ser le decía que él era lo único que necesitaba. Lo único del mundo.

Aturdido como estaba en su mente sofocante, Romano Vargas no notó cuando su camisa se enganchó con algo y detuvo su marcha. Cuando se dio vuelta para desatarlo, vio que era la mano de Gilbert la que lo sujetaba. Eran los ojos de Gilbert los que, con desmedido temor a perderlo, le suplicaban.

Sus miradas se enlazaron, como dos piezas fabricadas para complementarse perfectamente.

Por un instante, el prusiano vio al niño abandonado que se escondía bajo la piel de su amor. Sintió que podía ver su cálido interior.

Romano Vargas se sintió más liviano. Era como si el otro lo abrazara sin abrazarlo, con sólo una mano en su hombro. Como si toda su piel de pronto estuviera dolorosamente expuesta, y ésa mano tuviese el poder de sanarlo. Sintió el ardor de las lágrimas agolparse tras sus ojos, y entonce se preguntó qué demonios había en Gilbert Beilschmidt que lo hacía elevarse del suelo. Que lo hacia sentirse seguro y cómodo y cálido.

Cuando el beso se sumó a ese mar de cautivantes sensaciones, Romano Vargas sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima, uno cuya presencia ya no sentía. Cuando por fin respondió a su beso, Gilbert lo rodeó tiernamente con sus brazos.

Era como si dijiese "Estás bien, cálmate. Yo resolveré todo lo que te aqueje. No sufras más."

Sintió las lagrimas rodar largamente por sus mejillas. De súbito, la vida se le antojó placentera.

_**(Narra Gilbert)**_

Cuando, eventualmente, Romano Vargas se fue a casa, inmediatamente extrañé su calor. Fue como un sueño, como uno de los tantos que tuve con él. Incluso cuando pasó una hora desde el beso, yo no podía creer que realmente había pasado.

El amor, la vida, la eternidad, todo se desplegaba ante mi ojos como un paisaje sublime. Finalmente, todo estaba en su lugar.

Sobre el mundo, la luna se alzaba para iluminar una nueva noche fría. Eran esas las horas de los amantes, entre la suavidad de las sábanas, lo besos saciados y la comodidad de no tener que fingir. Si se tratase de otro, ya me lo habría llevado a la cama.

Pero era Romano, mi amor a primera vista. Necesitaba que fuese especial. Además, no tenía porqué apurarme; ahora Romano estaría conmigo. Teníamos toda la vida.

_Tenemos toda la eternidad_, me dije.

No podía imaginar que pronto eso podría no ser cierto. Hasta que el teléfono sonó.

_**(Narrador tercera persona)**_

El italiano cruzó con gracia el umbral de su hogar, y con deslicadeza dejó sus llaves en la mesita. Era tarde; había llegado mucho más tarde de lo acordado con Antonio. Pero Gilbert, su cálida presencia. Y luego, todo el tráfico en las calles...

Dios, a quién diablos le importaba la hora. ¡Había besado a Gilbert! Había sido su primer beso, aunque no lo confesaría por nada del mundo.

Tal vez debería hacer la cena hoy. Tal vez, para animar a Antonio; el español había estado en su habitación todo el santo día, sin verlo ni hablarle. Seguramente se sentía enfermo o...

Ruidos en la casa.

En el piso de arriba, chirridos incesantes. Golpes, golpes, chirridos. Y algo más; un sonido sordo, mitigado por el grosor de una puerta cerrada. Pero inconfundible.

Alguien gemía sin parar en el segundo piso.

Y aunque todo en Romano le decía que no subiese las escaleras, que se alejara del pasillo y que no se acercase a la puerta, él tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que saberlo.

Porque conocía esas voces. Pero no quería creerlo; tenía que asegurarse. Y el corazón se le hacía pedazos de solo pensar que esto realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Así que acercó la mano a la puerta, giró el picaporte y empujó la fuerte madera.

Todos se sobresaltaron, menos Romano. Porque incluso antes de ver lo que había tras la puerta, una parte de él _ ya sabía._

Todo era demasiado horrible para llorar. Salió corriendo de la casa. Sacó el móvil y marcó el número de Gilbert.

La pesadilla se había hecho realidad.


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Holis polis. Un nuevo capítulo, que subí muy rápido porque soy maravillosa (? **_

_**La canción la escuché en el soundtrack de Kuroshitsuji II , no tengo ni idea de quién la escribió ni nada. Sólo sé que cuando la oigo lloro como una gran perra :) Y se relaciona con las emociones de Romano en el capítulo. Al final del capítulo está la traducción.**_

d

Capítulo 7

_The full moon slightly chipped_

_That's so me_

_So please_

_Save me and hold me tight_

_Just make me alright_

_Wingless swans in my soul_

_From the fortress, a pessimist._

_~ The Slightly Chipped Moon~_

Una brisa nocturna acaricia las crestas de las bajas colinas, y hace ondular sus pastizales. En otoño, los podaron. Y,sobre ellos,la menuda figura de Romano Vargas contemplaba las luces de la ciudad.

Qué extraño se siente cuando se recuerda el pasado, cuando se recuerda con fuerza. Estás aquí, y allí. Estás en el presente y en el pasado.

Sin embargo, Romano ya no quería estar en ninguno de los dos. No quería estar en el presente ni en el pasado; no quería estar en ninguna parte.

Quería correr, llorar, sacudir los brazos y gritar. Deseaba dejar de pensar y de sentir, deseaba ser un animal para hinvernar hasta que todo hubiese terminado, deseaba ser humano para poder morirse, porque

eran Feliciano y Antonio.

Cuando Gilbert bajó del auto, la misma brisa nocturna rozó sus mejillas. Era una noche fría.

El lugar, indicado por Romano en fríos murmullos, era afortunadamente uno que él conocía; un pequeño sector en las afueras de la ciudad, delante del comienzo del bosque. Más allá de la carretera, se alzaban bajas colinas bañadas en el resplandor lunar.

Sobre una de ellas, vio a Romano. De espaldas, su sombra proyectada por las luces de la metrópoli.

Sabía que lo había oído acercarse, mas aún así el italiano no lo miró. Ni siquira cuando, suavemente, se sentó junto a su lado.

-Romano ¿qué pasó? -dijo finalmente Gilbert. Sin embargo, apenas lo dijo deseó no conocer la respuesta.

-Yo sí quiero a mi hermano, Gilbert. Es mi hermano, Gilbert... -respondió, aún observando el resplandor. No obstante, su mirada estaba completamente ausente. Y por eso el prusiano escogió con cautela sus palabras:

-Es normal que los hermanos se quieran. Feliciano te quiere también.

Romano Vargas volvió la cabeza hacia él abruptamente; su hermoso rostro estaba distorcionado por el odio, y un sufrimiento que hizo brotar lágrimas a Gilbert instantáneamente.

-¡¿_Por qué_?! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo, entonces?! ¡¿Es que acaso no tenía _suficiente_?!

Nunca en la vida Gilbert había oído una voz tan enfurecida pero, a la vez, desolada y herida. Le helaba la sangre.

-El lo sabía, maldita sea, siempre lo supo... es mi hermano, y por eso no puedo entender cómo...

De pronto, Romano adquirió un cariz mucho más desdichado. La rabia que nublaba su mirada se disipó al fin, dejando ver su auténtico rostro; uno desesperadamente solo y abandonado.

Era como ver un bosque obscuro y profundo, incierto y salvaje. Sus lágrimas caían una tras otra y encima de la otra, brillando en la noche como diamantes.

-¡Oh, Dios mío_! ¡Dio mio...!_ -el dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Como aquella vez en la cocina cuando tiró la botella. Todo era demasiado para sostener, y a pesar de que tomaba aire, el oxígeno no entraba en sus pulmones.

Gilbert no tenía idea de qué hacer. No sabía lo que estaba pasando; nunca había presenciado algo así. Pero sabía que Romano, el hombre al que amaba con locura, se estaba derrumbando.

Lo único que podía hacer era sostenerlo.

Romano sintió la calidez que se cernía en torno a él, esa duce calidez que no merecía...

-¡No, Gilbert! No, p-por favor, Gilbert... -pero Gilbert no lo soltó. Y así los sollozos más amargos del mundo resonaron entre los árboles, bajo las nubes. Pronto, Romano dejó de resistirse y sencillamente lloró contra el pecho del otro- Ay, Gilbert, ¿por qué...?

Romano Vargas siempre había rechazado el papel de víctima. Siempre había optado por contraatacar, por siempre estar a la defensiva.

Pero entonces comprendió. Que nada de eso evitó que Antonio, al final, eligiese a Feliciano.

Sabía que, en realidad, no debería importarle; él no amaba a Antonio. Ya no. Pero no era el amor lo que estaba en juego. Era simplemente el hecho que, de la manera más rotunda y brutal, el hombre al que amó por siglos terminó prefiriendo a su hermanito.

_Si Antonio lo hizo, seguramente Gilbert también lo hará en algún momento._

Y ese pensamiento era lo que más le dolía. El verdadero dolor del corazón era siempre ése; el nunca ser suficiente.

Más doloroso que el rechazo que sintió esa mañana lejana, al oír al trio en la sala. Peor que la angustia sentida por haber amado a alguien que ni te registra. Mayor que el tormento sentido cuando percibió el olor vagamente amoniacal del semen y el licor al abrir la puerta, y encontrar a Antonio y Feliciano en la cama...

La Luna llena aguardaba en silencio, observando calmadamente a los enamorados. En murmullos ininterrumpidos, Romano repetía:

-Soy una mierda. Yo soy una mierda...

Incapaz de soportar la situación, Gilbert acercó el rostro de su amor al suyo y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-No, Romano. -le dijo- No lo eres. ¿Me oyes? Eres una persona impresionante, lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. De veras, cariño, lo mejor.

Al oír la palabra "cariño", Romano se atrevió a hablarle.

-¿En serio?

Entre los brazos del prusiano, se sentía como si nada malo pudiese ocurrirle jamás. Como si pudiese sólo decirle la verdad sobre lo que sentía, y dejar que él se encargara de todo.

-Te amo. -dijo alguien.

Romano no pudo saber si lo había dicho él mismo o Gilbert Beischmidt, porque un segundo después su cuerpo comenzó a dormirse. Nunca se había sentido _tan_ cansado. Su cerebro parecía a punto de estallar.

La obscuridad abrazó su vista desde ambos lados, y Romano perdió la conciencia antes de que Gilbert lo atrapara en su caída.

_**Notita: **__**la traducción de la canción:**_

_**La Luna está ligeramente astillada**_

_**Eso es tan yo**_

_**Así que por favor**_

_**Sálvame y sosténme con fuerza**_

_**Sólo hazme estar bien**_

_**Bajo las nubes oscuras**_

_**Cisnes sin alas en mi alma**_

_**Desde la fortaleza, un pesimista.**_


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Hola! Perdón por mi súper tardanza de mil dinastías.**_

_**Probablemente sólo escriba un capítulo más, o dos como máximo. Ya vá terminado la cosa... me gustó escribirlo, sin embargo.**_

_**Y Gracias por sus bellos reviews, los más lindos del ciberespacio y más allá! :D Ojalá les guste. Hay sexo oral en este capítulo y menciones de sexo. Así que nada. Están advertidos, piratas. (?**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

Gilbert Beilschmidt conducía el auto, francamente, como si fuese el Batimóvil. A una velocidad más que excesiva, tomó una curva en la carretera desierta.

Debían de ser, al menos, las dos de la madrugada.

El vehículo se movió tanto que, en el asiento del copiloto, Romano despertó de la inconciencia. Miró con extrañeza a Gilbert; aferraba el volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos empalidecían. De pronto lo observó con atención y se dio cuenta, una vez más, de lo hermoso que era.

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué demonios haces? Y baja la velocidad, por Dios santo. -dijo con fastidio. Esperaba que éste comportamiento no fuese culpa suya.

El prusiano, sin mirarlo, respondió que lo llevaría al hospital; daba impresión de que estaba muy preocupado. Obviamente no sabía qué debía hacer. Romano no toleraba la idea de ser una molestia para aquél que amaba, nunca.

Se le ocurrió una distracción que los dejaría ganando a ambos.

Porque Romano, aunque todavía algo mareado, sabía muy bien que quería hacer ahora.

-No, Gilbert. ¡Por favor! Estoy bien, de veras... sólo algo cansado.

Gilbert no se veía convencido.

-Lo digo en serio. No pondré un maldito pie en el maldito hospital. Sólo vamos a un motel... para descansar, y estaré como nuevo...

El hombre suspiró y aminoró la marcha.

-Si realmente piensas que es lo mejor...

_Oh, sí, créeme que será lo mejor..._

Aunque la migraña todavía no le daba tregua, Romano sonrió. No era una sonrisa particularmente inocente.

* * *

><p>Al abrir la puerta, ninguno de los dos esperaba demasiado de la habitación. E hicieron bien; una simple cama de dos plazas de sábanas beige ocupaba el centro; dos mesitas de noche sostenían dos lámparas increíblemente ordinarias. Sobre una de ellas se lucía uno de esos horrendos cuadros decorativos de motel, con esos típicos veleros.<p>

La única puerta, abierta, en la pared frente a la ventana, debía de ser el baño. Una ducha con mamparas de vidrio se advertía tras la abertura.

Al acercarse al centro de la mediocre habitación, la realidad golpeó de lleno a Gilbert Beischmidt; estaba en un motel, bien pasada la medianoche, con la persona que más deseaba en la Tierra. Y Romano no parecía particularmente muerto de sueño.

Apenas cruzaron el umbral, comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente. A diferencia de su primer beso, éste era sensual y frenético, como si tuviesen sólo unos minutos. Entre los labios abiertos de Romano, la lengua ardiente de Gilbert tomó rápidamente el papel dominante.

_Dios_. Era lo más erótico que había sentido en su vida. Al separarse, mantuvo los ojos así, cerrados. Tan excitante fue el beso, que Gilbert olvidó por completo preguntar a Romano por qué estaba llorando.

Por su parte, el italiano sonrió con perversión. _Oh por Dios. _Tenía que ser la sonrisa más sensual del mundo. Como si nada, susurró en su oído:

-Creo que me voy a dar una ducha... ¿Vienes...?

Nada quedaba ya de ese ser vulnerable que lloraba amargamente entre sus brazos. ¿De dónde había salido toda esta confianza? Dios, iba a ver a Romano desnudo. ¿Y es que quería _hacerlo en_ la ducha, o _después _de la ducha? Gilbert no pensó mucho en eso, sin embargo; inmediatamente asintió.

Guiado por Romano, entró al baño. La ducha aguardaba inocentemente en una esquina mientras se desvestían.

Bajo esa lluvia agradable y constante, nada podía salir mal. Allí, rodeado por azulejos blancos, vapor y el cuerpo desnudo de su amor, Romano Vargas se permitió sonreír. Porque todo iría bien.

Gilbert lo abrazaba desde atrás. Esa sensación tremendamente erótica de sentir el miembro del otro contra su cuerpo, sus manos acariciando su torso desnudo, lo estaban volviendo loco.

Las manos bajaron lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, hasta llegar a su abdomen. En la curva de su cuello, Gilbert hundió la nariz; con sus dos manos, Romano sujetó la cabeza delicadamente. Suspiró, emitiendo un suave gemido. Podía oír su respiración, tan cercana, tan real, tan masculina.

Aún así, cuando una mano tomó su entrepierna, Romano no pudo evitar apartarla de inmediato.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda como un latigazo, porque justo en ése instante su mente decidió pensar en Antonio y Feliciano. Y los interrogantes se desataron de nuevo:

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué decidieron hacerlo ahora, cuando mi vida es tan bonita? ¿Ocurre hace mucho? ¿Tuvieron sexo en la ducha? ¿Fornicaron en la cocina, o en la sala, o en mi cuarto, en mi cama? ¿Lo están haciendo ahora mismo...? _

_ ¿Antonio se preguntó si yo sería mejor en la cama?_

Inmediatamente, Romano Vargas soltó a Gilbert por completo.

Antes de que el prusiano pudiese decir algo, salió de la ducha completamente empapado. Era la primera vez que iba a tener sexo, iba a ser con el amor de su vida, y no podía dejar de pensar en otras personas...

_La distracción del sexo no funcionará_, pensó Romano cuando Gilbert Beischmidt se le acercó y lo abrazó desde atrás, _tengo que decírcelo_.

Se sentaron en el borde de la cama, aún desnudos, aún empapados, con la lujuria aún en sus ojos. Y entonces, cuando estaban tan cerca, en ese ambiente cargado de pasión e intimidad, Romano sólo tomó la mano de Gilbert.

Y sólo hablaron. Y, aún en esa atmósfera tan prometedora, Gilbert Beilschmidt lo escuchó con un semblante atento y preocupado. Para Romano, fue la mayor expresión de amor incondicional. Allí estaba también el amor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Narra Romano)<strong>_

Cuando terminé de contárselo todo a Gilbert, me encontraba llorando por tercera vez en el día. Se lo dije absolutamente todo; como me enamoré de Antonio, como él adoraba a mi hermano, como todos adoraban a mi hermano, como me desenamoré de él, hasta llegar a aquella noche cuando los encontré... juntos. Gilbert no decía nada; me sonsacaba las palabras con sólo mirarme y abrazarme.

Al terminar, respiré hondamente. Era como si otro aire llenase mi cuerpo. Uno más dulce.

Recostado sobre su pecho, me sentí muy bien, muy natural. Supe, en ese instante, que estaba listo para esto. Podía hacerlo.

Quería _hacerlo_. Con Gilbert.

Y mientras él dibujaba figuras invisibles con su dedo en mi espalda desnuda, me sequé rápidamente las lágrimas. Ya no pensaba en Antonio. Qué bien. Porque no quería recordarlo cuando hiciera el amor con Gilbert.

Sostenido sobre su pecho con mis codos, comencé a besarlo. _¿Cómo pude vivir sin besar esos labios? _Rápidamente, la situación cobró ese cariz acalorado del principio; era como si toda mi piel estuviese en llamas, ardiendo por Gilbert. Quería besarlo por siempre, conseguir más y más de él hasta adentrarme en su alma y que fuésemos lo mismo.

Pero, maldita sea, él se apartó para decir:

-Romano, espera, espera. ¿Estás seguro de ésto...? No tenemos que hacerlo, si no quieres. Acabas de pasar por mucho estrés...

-Gilbert -dije con fastidio- maldita sea, acabo de decirte todos mis secretos en una noche ¿No crees que si quisiera parar ya lo habría dicho también?

-Es que... no sé, siento que me estoy aprovechando de ti...

-Créeme que no. Nunca te permitiría aprovecharte de mi, bastardo -dije, aunque era mentira. Gilbert podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, y eso me aterraba.

Ante un argumento de ese calibre, nada pudo objetar, y ya nada objetó.

* * *

><p>Realidad.<p>

Una mera palabra no llega a abarcar el verdadero significado de "realidad". Para cada ser, la realidad es algo distinto; a veces el dinero, a veces la soledad, a veces los sentimientos.

Para mí, la realidad siempre había sido tensión.

Una tensión rígida y sofocante. Como un corsé de fuego y acero, que ajustaba sus cordones cuando pensaba en Antonio Carriedo, o en mi hermano y sus talentos, o en mí mismo, en mi vida. Tensión envuelta en odio, en rencor, en celos, y a veces hasta parecía amor.

Pero después de esa noche, "realidad" era Gilbert Beilschmidt.

No eran las voces filosas de mi cabeza, ni los recuerdos imborrables, ni el pasado. Eran los actos reales. Era amor; amor del bonito, del que no lastima. Era la mano abierta de Gilbert deslizándose por mi torso desnudo.

Era su cálido aliento en mi cuello, sus hermosos ojos trágandose mi imagen, sus dedos largos recorriéndo mis muslos, su aroma indescifrablemente adictivo.

Yo estaba boca arriba sobra aquella cama, cuya incomodidad no podía importarme menos. Sobre mí, Gilbert besaba mi abdómen, en un camino que sólo podía llegar a un lugar.

Con los ojos fijos en mí, lamió largamente mis muslos con una lentitud enloquecedora.

Ahogé un grito cuando sus labios se cirnieron en torno a mi pene. El suave y húmedo interior de su boca era como el cielo, por vulgar que suene. El interior de sus mejillas se ajustaba y desajustaba a mi miembro, al tiempo que movía su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Ya no me pude contener. Con cada movimiento, soltaba vergonzosos _Ah!_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! _

-!Gilbert! G-Gilbert, oh por Dios...

_Esto es, _me dije, _no se puede estar más cerca de otro. Ésta es la máxima intimidad._

El roce leve de sus dientes, la presión de sus labios y los sonidos que emitía, que revibraban en mi miembro, todo estaba en su justa medida. La realidad era placer y nada más simple que eso.

El sonido de Gilbert, prácticamente sorbiendo la punta de mi pene, me recordaba a una película pornográfica. Arqueé mi caderas hacia él al tiempo que expiraba sonoramente; qué sensación, qué intensidad...

Me aferré con fuerza a las sábanas; mi cuerpo, unido a Gilbert por su boca entre mis piernas, se sacudía de un lado a otro en espasmos incontrolables. _Ah! _De pronto, una sensación que no sabía que estaba allí se hizo más fuerte, extendiéndose desde la parte baja de mi estómago hasta todo mi cuerpo.

-¡Ah! ¡D-dios...! Por favor... Ahí, ¡J-justo ah-!... s-sólo un po-...

_Oh. _

_OH._

De lleno, el golpe del orgasmo me obligó a arquear la espalda. Planeaba verme sensual y perfecto cuando me viniera, pero no podía contenerme; mis piernas se cerraron con la cabeza de Gilbert aún entre ellas tragándose todo _eso_ (¿es que no le asqueaba?); mi cuerpo parecía electrificado, sacudiéndose hacia atrás y obligando a Gilbert a sostenerme en el lugar; bajo mis párpados, mis ojos rodaban hacia arriba.

Un alarido animal nació en lo más hondo de mí, llenando la habitación.

_Intenso_.

Cuando acabé, mis piernas temblaban en contracciones post-orgásmicas. Gibert se levantó con esfuerzo, como si le costara abandonar el ardor provocador de mi entrepierna. Con una sornrisa torcida, me miró a los ojos y se limpió la boca con inocencia, como si acabase de comer un puto helado y se hubiese manchado.

- Sabes tan bien...

Dichas esas palabras, se acercó a mí y no sentí más que Gilbert, sólo Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Jadeando, como si hubiésemos corrido una maratón. Entre los brazos de Gilbert, el tiempo no pasaba. Sin embargo, afuera ya amanecía.<p>

_Francamente, no podría importarme menos._

El ocasional suspiro extasiado del prusiano era lo único que se oía, además de esos estúpidos pájaros que siempre cantan a la madrugada. En la parte baja de mi espalda el dolor me golpeaba sordamente, pero no dolía demasiado. El aire estaba viciado con el aroma del sexo y el sudor; entre mis muslos, con lentitud agradable corría el semen de Gilber Beilschmidt.

Nada más que esto necesito en la vida, pensé, mientras una paz misteriosa se expandía por mi cansado cuerpo. Tal vez fue por las hormonas liberadas en el acto sexual, o el calor de los brazos de Gilbert, o quizá por una rara coincidencia, pero en ese momento me sobrevino una realidad.

_Pasaré el resto de mi vida con esta persona._

No había ningún Antonio, ni nigún Feliciano, ni nadie más. Lo que sea que hubiese entre ellos mágicamente dejó de afectarme; nada sobre eso me incumbía, ni tenía por qué causarme malestar. No me importaban, porque no eran Gilbert.

Finalmente, todo estaba en su lugar. La realidad era nuestro amor, o lo que sea ese ensoñador sentimiento que nos unía, y ya no había lugar para la tensión.

Y así se siente.

Cuando eres feliz.


End file.
